Cellular communication systems have become commonplace and are used by a large majority of people for person-to-person communication. Moreover, with the increasing use of smartphones, digitally distributed content is more and more consumed on wireless terminals. While the delivery of a large part of such content, e.g. web content, needs to be directly controllable by the user, the delivery of media content, such as video, can in many cases be shared by several users.
In order to increase efficiency of shared media consumption, point-to-multipoint systems such as broadcasting and/or multicasting can be used. In this way, network resources are shared between receiving wireless terminals to a higher degree. A set of related standards for point-to-multipoint content delivery using cellular communication systems is 3GPP MBMS (3rd Generation Partnership Project—Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) and 3GPP eMBMS (evolved MBMS).
Once a wireless terminal has ended receiving content, it transmits a reception report to the network. The reception report can e.g. comprise a StaR (Statistical Reporting) report and/or a RAck (Reception Acknowledgement) report. The reception report comprises quality of experience data related to the received content. When many such reports are received, statistical analysis can be performed to gain a deep understanding of the experience by the users receiving the content.
It is known for RAck and StaR reports to include a client id, e.g. an MSISDN (Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number) of the wireless terminal. In this way, statistical analysis can be performed where subsequent sessions for the same subscriber can be compared.
However, it would be greatly beneficial if even greater understanding of the quality of experience for received content could be gained.